Grave markers such as headstones, gravestones, or tombstones are traditionally used to mark the burial site or gravesite of deceased beings, for example, people or pets. In many cultures loved ones of the deceased will decorate the gravesites as symbol of remembrance and respect by placing items or memorabilia on or about the grave marker or headstone located within a cemetery. These display items may be in the form of plants or flowers, wreaths, vases, urns, flags, picture frames, banners, crosses, stuffed animals, etc. These display items are routinely placed on or inserted into the lawn space in front of, next to, or behind the grave marker.
Cemeteries traditionally have manicured lawns which require routine mowing and trimming at regular intervals. Lawn mowers and weed trimmers are used for maintaining the cemetery lawn. When decorations are placed around a grave marker, the yard keeper or landscaper must remove the decoration in order to tend to the lawn. It is common practice in cemeteries for the yard keeper to simply discard the decoration once it has been removed for mowing because considerable time would be spent replacing the items that have been uplifted from the ground during the mow. This means that the decorations placed at a gravesite by a loved one will only be on display between mowings. This is frustrating for loved ones when considerable time, expense, and/or effort is made to adorn a grave site with decorative items or when the items are sentimental.
Some grave markers also contain holes drilled directly on the marble stone, but the holes are limited in number which greatly restricts the number of display items that may be placed on display at a given time.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a device for positioning, receiving, storing and/or securely displaying items for display at a gravesite and which device easily and securely attaches directly to a grave marker, and is configured to display a number of items until the items are removed by the user.